Fruitcake and Treasure
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: She was his Fruitcake, but he was her treasure. Set after "Prometheus Unbound"


**I've been on a Stargate kick for the past week, got to say it actually helped me write a paper for my Masters, anyway, I watched _Prometheus Unbound_ and this came to my head.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR CLICKING TO READ THIS! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He returned to his quarters after watching her fly off into the galaxy. He shook his head as the door closed and staggered to his bed.

He nearly collapsed on top of the covers, grateful for the privacy he was given. He wasn't surprised that she ran. It seemed like something she would do. Even in the short time, he knew her, she came across as a runner.

Shaking his head against his pillow, he groaned. He should have known. He should have trusted her, but he couldn't risk it.

Taking off his glasses, he lowered his right hand beside him. A crackle caused him to lift his head as he lifted the piece of paper.

"What the…?"

Sliding on his glasses, he read the words that caused him to sit up to read the letter

 _Daniel,_

 _I only had a short time to write this. I wanted to tell you before you so kindly zatted me._

Daniel rolled his eyes.

 _What I told you was true. I did intend to help my people. The money from the deal would have helped feed them for a year. The ships procured from what was left over would have secured our safety._

He shook his head.

 _I hope to see you again and finish what we started, Daniel. But for now, know that I didn't lie to you, not completely._

 _Love,_

 _Vala_

Daniel lowered the paper and sighed as he leaned back. She hadn't lied to him.

 **~XXX~**

Months later, he received word that a dark-haired woman was hoping to meet with him. Without too much hesitation, he allowed her to come through the gate.

When he was finally alone with her, he lifted the letter and watched her smile.

"You better not be messing with me." He whispered as she came closer.

"You kept it?" She asked in disbelief.

He didn't respond, only leaned against his desk. "I'm trusting you, Vala."

She smiled and lifted her left hand to touch his face. "Never again, darling," She remarked, letting him know that she would not lie to him.

He smiled and bowed his head. "Well, then, what did you want?"

Closing the distance between them, she pressed her body against his. "I want what was promised to me."

He searched her eyes. "What was that?"

She let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Why, to finish what we started, darling, of course."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What about the treasure?"

She shrugged. "I already found it."

Tilting his head to the side, he frowned. "You did."

She smiled. "Yes, Daniel, I did." She paused, letting her lips run over his. "Haven't you guessed, Daniel, it's you."

He chuckled and returned her kiss with the passion he remembered on the _Prometheus_ months before. When they pulled back, she frowned.

"I'm not a fruitcake, you know."

His brow furrowed before he remembered the words he spoke to her after their altercation. With a smile, he nodded. "Yes, you are, but you're my fruitcake."

With a smile, she wrapped her arms around him, grateful she had found the tablets, giving her an excuse to see him.

Later, she told him that she was able to save some of her people before Ba'al found them. Sadly, those who remained were lost, but those she was able to save were safe for the time being.

When they found the treasure, he allowed her to keep some knowing the reason why, even as Mitchell stood in shock.

"You don't have to, Daniel."

He smiled and nodded his head. "You'll drive me crazy if I don't, so…"

She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

He pulled her aside after they had returned to the SGC, and tucked a few gold trinkets in her hands. "Because I should have trusted you and listened to you before."

"You barely knew me and still…"

He silenced her with the touch of his hand. "I know enough, besides, I owe you."

"I nearly got you killed."

"There's that."

"Daniel…"

He smiled. "Did you do it deliberately?" Her silence spoke the truth. "Then that gives me a reason to trust you."

Lifting her grey eyes to his blue, she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

He sighed and held her in the privacy of his office.

"You're still my treasure."

He sighed. "You're still my fruitcake."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **If you guys follow my Stargate stories, you know I've been away from this genre for a while. I've gotten back in the groove, and I hope you approve! (see what I did there!) Anyway, I'm coming back to the beginning of my writing. My story "Lost Love" will be updated soon!**

 **Also, if you follow me, then you know that I'm working on my Masters in history. I'm actually close to finishing. (I'll be finished in December.) Anywho, that is the reason why I have been away. :)**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
